Riley
Throughout the Series |-|Season One = In Earth Skills, Raven finishes a repair job outside of the Ark. Once done, Raven enters the Ark and hastily takes off her space suit. Raven reveals that there is no damage to the part of the ship, where engineering says there is. Raven doesn't believe the official story. Instead she believes that an exodus ship was launched. While Raven is getting ready to go to lock-up for visitation day, she learns that lock-up has been quarantined for two months due to a virus. The news disappoints Raven. Raven finds and confronts Abigail about the quarantine. Raven asks her why the air vent to lock-up is open and if everyone is alright. When Abigail gives Raven an answer that doesn't please her, she lashes out in anger stating that the Council is hiding something and she plans to find out what before storming away. Sometime later, Raven sneaks into an air shaft and is caught by Abigail. While looking at the board, Raven realizes that the prisoners were sent down to the ground. She examines one of Abigail’s wristbands and declares that the 100 aren't dying. Instead their taking the wristbands off. When a request for a mechanic goes out, Raven answers the call. It is revealed to be Abigail who put in the order. Abigail tells Raven that the 100 were sent down to Earth to see if it is survivable because the Ark is dying. Abigail reveals she needs Raven to repair an escape pod, that was salvaged from Mir-3 132 years ago, for her. Raven agrees, under the condition that she gets to go to Earth with her. In Murphy's Law, while working on the pod, Raven reveals that she will need an air compression pump to ensure that they will survive reentry. Raven tells Abigail that she can handle it. Raven goes to Nygel, a Culinary Tech, to ask for the part. Nygel tells Raven the only way she will get the part is by sleeping with a man. Raven outright refuses to prostitute herself and leaves in a fit of anger after Nygel calls Raven's mother a prostitute. Raven admits to Abigail that she was unable to get the part from Nygel. Abigail tells Raven to continue working on the pod and that she will get the part. After Raven installs the part, Raven curses because Nygel gave them a broken part. When Abigail learns that Marcus Kane is looking for her, she tells Raven that the pod lunches with or without her. Abigail also tells Raven to find the 100. When Abigail doesn't return, Raven launches the pod like she was told to. while Clarke watches.]] In Twilight's Last Gleaming, Raven and her pod manage to survive reentry. However, on the decent to Earth Raven is temporarily knocked unconscious. After being found by Clarke Griffin, Raven is excited to be on Earth. She grows even more excited when she sees her and reunites with boyfriend Finn Collins and kisses him. When Raven learns who Clarke is, she remembers the radio and goes to contact the Ark. However, while Raven was unconscious, Bellamy Blake found the pod first and took her radio. Raven confront's Bellamy and demands to know where her radio is. Raven reveals that Bellamy did not kill Chancellor Jaha and that he is a lousy shot. After, Clarke convinces Bellamy to help them find the radio, one of the delinquents finds it. Raven reveals that it is waterlogged and might work once it aired out, but it would be to late by then. Raven gets the idea to use parts from her pod, to make a signal to the Ark. Later that night, while in Finn's arms, she watches as the flares are shot off. In His Sister's Keeper, Raven cuts Finn's hair inside of his tent. When Raven asks him what he wanted to tell her before, Finn tells her it can wait. She worries that he plans to do something, because the look he gave her was his "I'm going on a spacewalk" look. However, Finn tells her not to worry. .]] When the camp gathers to find Octavia, Raven and the 100 watch as the nights sky lights up. Raven realizes that the flares didn't work and that 320 people were killed. Upset, Raven shouts and yells at Bellamy. However, Clarke stops her from hurting him or herself and tells Raven that Bellamy needs to live with what he did. The group realize they need a working radio, before more people are killed. Clarke reveals that she knows of a place that might have some of the parts Raven needs. Raven and Clarke decide to head for the secret bunker Finn found. On the way to the bunker, Raven boasts about how "badass" Abigail is to Clarke, not knowing about their situation. Raven reveals her past and how she met Finn. Raven declares that Finn is her only family. Inside the bunker, Raven discovers a metal two headed deer that matches her raven pendent. Raven notes that Finn must have made it. Clarke tells her they saw a two headed deer on their first day on Earth. Clarke then finds an RC car and asks Raven if it would work. As Raven opens up the RC car, Raven tells Clarke that Finn always finds the beauty in the unexpected. cheated on her.]] After they return to camp Clarke asks why Raven was silent on the way back to camp. Raven confronts Clarke about Finn. Raven asks Clarke to tell her she didn't sleep with him while she risked her ass to come down to Earth. Clarke tells her she can’t say that. Clarke explains that she didn't know about Raven. Raven is visibly hurt because Finn never mentioned her nor could he wait 10 days to cheat on her. Before Clarke leaves Raven asks her if she loves him, to which Clarke replies that she hardly knows him. Raven breaks down in tears as Clarke leaves. try to contact the Ark.]] In Contents Under Pressure, Raven learns that Finn has been injured while trying to rescue Octavia. The only way to save him is to get into contact with the Ark. Raven manages to get the radio working and calls out for the Ark. Raven calls for Doctor Abigail Griffin in hopes that Abigail can help them save Finn. When they make contact with the Ark, Abigail instructs Clarke on how to properly take out the knife while Raven watches on. After Clarke successfully removes the knife, Raven asks if he should be so warm. Raven watches as Finn beings seizing and calls out for Clarke. Raven begs Clarke not to let him die. Clarke realizes that he’s suffering from poison and goes to get the antidote. Raven continues to try and help Finn. When the Grounder Bellamy captured refuses to tell them the antidote, Raven electrocutes him with wiring from the Dropship. However, even after the electrocution the Grounder refuses to talk. This frustrates Raven. Before Raven can electrocute him again, Octavia step in and gets the Grounder to gesture to the correct antidote. After Finn has taken the cure, Raven is seen not to leave his side. Sometime later, Raven is awoken by Clarke when Finn awakes. Raven is relieved he is safe and hugs him. In Day Trip, Raven watches as Clarke checks on Finn's wound from the day before. When Finn shows concern for Clarke leaving camp by herself, Raven tells Finn that Clarke can take care of herself. When asked, Raven promises Clarke that she will keep Finn in bed. While cleaning up, Raven runs into Octavia. The meeting gets hostile as Raven admits that she will not apologizes for hurting the Grounder because she was trying to save Finn. When Octavia make a comment about how it must hurt coming to Earth and finding out Finn is in love with another women, Raven tells Octavia that she refuses to fight with her. Raven leaves and heads back for her tent. When she returns to the tent she tries to reassure Finn's love for her, by sleeping with him. After they sleep together, Monty barges in their tent acting weird. After Monty leaves, Raven hears a large amount of ruckus from outside of their tent. Raven tells Finn to stay where he is and she will go find out what's going on. Outside of the tent, Raven finds that everyone is acting weird. Unsure of what is happening Raven tells Finn to come out of the tent. Raven is later seen helping Finn keep the 100 safe from themselves. Raven comforts Connor and when asked to repeat the phrase Raven repeats "You're the most beautiful broom in a broom closet of brooms", much to her dismay and then receives a hug from a happy Connor. In Unity Day, Raven makes guns for the 100 in order to be able to defend themselves against the grounders. When she learns that Finn & Clarke are meeting with the leader of the Grounders to discuss peace, she joins Bellamy and Jasper to accompany them in case the grounders attack. In I Am Become Death, Raven with the rest of the gang explore the scene of the crashed Exodus ship. She tries to communicate with the Ark but is unsuccessful because of the power shutdown. When she learns from Octavia that the grounders are to attack at dawn, Raven makes a bomb using the gun poweder and the rocket fuel to blow out the bridge. When Finn volunteers to place the bomb, Raven picks the bomb and runs to deploy it herself. On the way, she develops symptoms of the mysterious. She gets so weak but still tries her best to place the bomb. Luckily, Finn arrives and carries her away before she blows off the bomb which could have killed her too. Jasper & Monty blow the bomb as Finn carries Raven to safety. Back at the camp, she gets better but breaks up with Finn because he didn't hesitate to hold Clarke even though he knew she was infected by the contagious virus. In The Calm, Raven and Finn are talking about their breakup, when Finn asks her if she is alright, she says everything is fine, but is seen visibly upset. Later in her tent, Raven plans to leave the camp but Bellamy stops and comforts her by listing all of her accomplishments since landing on Earth. He calls a pain in the ass but smart. Raven then later tries to move on from Finn so she recommends to Bellamy sleeping together. At first Bellamy is hesitant but then gives in, after their encounter, Bellamy asks if it helped, but she says no. When Raven, Octavia, Monty and Bellamy are in the woods searching for Clarke, Finn and Miles, they find Miles and he says that Clarke and Finn were taken by grounders. Raven is seen on the verge of tears and Bellamy stand ups and tells her that he's sorry. Raven along with the rest of thr group are shocked when Monty doesn't communicate back on the radio, realizing that he has been taken. In We Are Grounders (Part 1) To be Added. In We Are Grounders (Part 2) To be Added. |-| Season Two = Category:Characters